Seokjin 7
by blck.monster
Summary: Tujuh bait sederhana yang berhasil mengubah derajat kenyamanan, dan nama kontak Namjoon di ponsel Seokjin. BTS. Namjin. BoysLove. OneShoot


**Seokjin 7**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

Typo everywhere!

.

Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta teman, diaransemen biar lebih yahud.

.

.

* * *

.

Seokjin kepanasan.

Jujur saja, ia benci terik yang menghanguskan kulitnya. Namun sebagai manusia ekstrovert yang menyukai kegiatan, ia menikmati setiap waktu yang berjalan dengan cepat. Ia menyukai euforia yang didapat saat para penonton bersorak gembira. Ia menyukai rasa lelah yang dibalas dengan kesuksesan acaranya.

Sebagai panitia tingkat satu—mahasiswa baru katanya, dengan jabatan anggota divisi konsumsi, Seokjin memenuhi tugasnya untuk memberikan minuman kepada para peserta lomba bola kaki dan panitia lain pada kegiatan Pekan Olahraga Semester. Tak jarang ada kakak tingkat yang meminta dua gelas air mineral—satu untuk diminum, dan satu untuk disiram ke kepalanya.

Kampus Seokjin cukup menyebalkan. Tidak ada pengisian kartu rencana studi, karena semuanya sudah ditentukan. Sehingga, para mahasiswa akan mendapat kelas yang sudah dipaketkan oleh kampus, yang membuat ia satu kelas dengan teman-temannya sampai lulus. Ulangi, satu kelas yang sama selama tiga atau empat tahun, sampai lulus. Karena fakta itulah, dapat diadakannya pertandingan antarkelas—semacam _classmeeting_ bisa dibilang.

Kini sedang berlangsungnya pertandingan antara kelasnya dengan kelas kakak tingkat. Maniknya tertuju kepada Jaehwan, anak kelas sebelah yang tengah menggiring bola ke arah gawang lawan. Dan berkali-kali, Jaehwan tersenyum malu ke arah Seokjin.

Pasalnya, Jaehwan dan Seokjin sudah cukup 'dekat'. Saling sapa jika bertemu. Membalas pesan seolah memang itu kewajiban mereka. Tak jarang jika teman-temannya memberikan pekikan feminim jika keduanya tengah mendapat momen menyenangkan.

Seokjin senang-senang saja, _sih_. Nyatanya Jaehwan juga membuka jalur untuk Seokjin mendekat. Selama orang yang Seokjin suka masuk ke dalam kriterianya, tampan atau kaya bukanlah masalah.

Wajah Jaehwan juga mirip dengan mantan Seokjin—sebut saja Hyosang. Bedanya Hyosang lebih kaya, namun sedikit egois dan tinggi hati. Jika Hyosang masih bisa tahan dengan sikap cuek Seokjin, mungkin mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Cuek?

Yup, Seokjin termasuk pria yang cuek. Atau lebih tepatnya, bersosialisasi menggunakan ponsel dan sosial media bukan gaya hidupnya. Ia penggemar setia berceloteh dengan riang, berbicara tanpa perantara, dan bertatap wajah untuk _quality time_. Singkatnya, ia lebih suka bertemu langsung dibanding mengetikkan jarinya di ponsel.

Sayangnya, sikap Seokjin yang jarang membuka ponselnya terkadang membuat geram kawan-kawannya. Seokjin sering membaca pesan di grup chat setelah terdapat lebih dari 300 pesan tak terbaca. Dan karena Seokjin adalah sosok yang ekspresif, ia mengomentari setiap bahasan yang sudah dibahas di grup, termasuk bahasan yang sebenarnya sudah basi untuk dibahas lagi.

"Jangan membalas pesan yang sudah lewat, Jin!" Kalimat itu kerap diucapkan Hoseok yang geram karena sikap Seokjin.

Baik, kembali ke Pekan Olahraga Semester. Kelas Jaehwan berhasil memenangkan babak pertama. Sebagian gadis-gadis yang mendukung kelasnya pun berteriak menyemangati, memamerkan yel-yel yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa.

Memasuki waktu istirahat selama satu menit, kedua tim tersebut pun segera menuju tenda logistik atau ke teman-temannya yang telah membawa minum. Seokjin beserta para panitia lain sudah menyiapkan beberapa gelas pun segera membagikannya untuk diminum oleh peserta.

"Kau keren sekali tadi!" Seru Seokjin kepada Jaehwan yang baru selesai meneguk seluruh air dari gelasnya.

"Terima kasih." Jaehwan tersipu malu, membuat Seokjin gemas tertahan. "Kau juga hebat dalam mengambil minum."

Pujian macam apa itu? Yang dipuji mendengus geli. "Hebat apanya?"

"Semuanya, ayo berkumpul!" Seru salah satu peserta dari tim Jaehwan. Rekan satu timnya pun segera berjalan menuju peserta tersebut.

Jaehwan pun pamit, "Aku duluan.."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara, menyemangati. " _Fighting!_ "

.

Pertandingan babak kedua pun dimulai. Para komentator berceloteh penuh guyonan, membuat banyak penonton tertawa karenanya. Beberapa pihak terus menyeru-nyerukan tim yang didukung.

Tak lama, ada sosok yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rumput, dekat tenda logistik. Pria itu sepertinya sedang hendak berteduh dari cuaca yang memang dikatakan amat panas. Dan memang, di sekitar tenda logistik adalah pepohonan teduh yang menjadi spot paling nyaman untuk diduduki oleh penonton.

Seokjin memerhatikan pria itu. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus, mengulum bibirnya penuh, matanya sedikit lebih sipit darinya, dan keringat yang mengalir mulus dari lehernya. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit tak sedap dipandang. Mungkin ada masalah, atau teriknya mentari yang membuat raut mukanya seperti itu?

"Panitia! Minta minum, dong!"

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, mencari sumber sumber suara. Netranya menangkap sosok Taehyung—panitia divisi keamanan—tengah duduk santai bersama beberapa panitia lain di pinggir lapangan. Letak mereka cukup dekat dengan pria yang tadi Seokjin perhatikan.

"Ambil sendiri!" Balas salah seorang panitia divisi konsumsi lainnya.

Taehyung mengelak. "Tidak mau, kalian jauh!"

Akhirnya karena kebaikan hati Seokjin, pria cantik itu pun meletakkan beberapa gelas minum di atas nampan. Ia pun membawa nampan tersebut ke arah Taehyung, dan mendistribusikan minuman tersebut ke pada panitia lain. "Rasanya menjadi pembantu." Gerutunya.

"Kalau ada pembantu sepertimu dirumahku, aku jamin ayahku langsung selingkuh." Canda Taehyung yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Seokjin.

Sepertinya Seokjin terlalu banyak mengambil minuman, sehingga di nampannya masih tersisa. Karena malas membawa nampan yang masih berisi, ia pun memutuskan untuk memberikan minuman kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Jangan khawatir, tindakan Seokjin tidak termasuk pemborosan, karena stok minuman masih tersisa banyak di tenda.

"Kau haus?" Seokjin menawarkan minuman kepada pria yang sebelumnya berwajah muram itu.

"Eh?" Pria itu menatap Seokjin, bingung. Sempat menoleh ke arah lain, memastikan bahwa Seokjin memang mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

Seokjin tersenyum, kembali menyodorkan segelas air. "Minumlah. Kau terlihat haus."

Sang pria menatap Seokjin, canggung. Diterimanya gelas plastik itu dengan tangan kanan. "Terima kasih."

"Kembali kasih." Dan Seokjin pun berlalu, kembali ke singgasananya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin petang, dan kegiatan pun telah usai. Pertandingan akan dilanjutkan lagi esok hari, yang berarti masih ada hari melelahkan lainnya yang belum terlewati. Seokjin dan beberapa teman panitianya tengah membereskan tenda logistik. Merapihkan persediaan air minum dan makanan kecil, hendak dibawa ke ruang panitia.

"Permisi.."

Seokjin menoleh, menemukan dua orang pria yang tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Yang satu, Seokjin kenal—Min Yoongi, salah satu panitia yang berada di divisi perlengkapan. Dengan segera, Seokjin meletakkan barang bawaannya kembali ke meja. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Boleh minta tolong fotokan kami berdua?" Ucap pria jangkung itu, dibalas dengan kekehan remeh dari Yoongi. Seokjin mungkin terlalu tidak acuh, sehingga tidak menyadari jika lelaki yang tengah meminta bantuain ini adalah lelaki yang sama—pria yang Seokjin beri minum tadi siang.

"Pakai ponselmu saja, Seokjin." Pinta Yoongi, namun terlihat begitu arogan.

Sebelumnya Seokjin merasa heran, karena kenapa orang yang ingin difoto justru tidak membawa kamera. "Oh, tentu, Yoongi." Jawab Seokjin ramah.

Saat Seokjin memberikan aba-aba, Yoongi hanya tersenyum biasa, terkesan tak peduli dengan gayanya. Jemarinya membantuk huruf V, namun ditambah dengan jari kelingkingnya. Sedangkan pria disampingnya tadi terlihat kaku, walau mencoba menarik senyum.

"Sudah, ya.." Ucap Seokjin sembari melihat hasil jepretannya.

Pria jangkung itu pun berterima kasih. Tak lama, ia berjalan mendekat. Seokjin kira ia hendak melihat hasil fotonya tadi. Namun, kalimat yang di lontarkan pria itu selanjutnya justru menciptakan keterkejutan bagii Seokjin dan membuat tawa Yoongi meledak.

.

"Kalau kita foto berdua, boleh?"

.

.: :.

* * *

 **.**

 **KimRM:** Kim Seokjin?

Seokjin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya merengut bingung. Ia baru saja selesai mandi malam, membersihkan kulitnya. Terdapat pesan masuk dari _username_ yang tidak Seokjin ketahui sebelumnya.

 **Ksj04** : Iya ini Kim Seokjin  
 **Ksj04** : ini siapa?

 **KimRM:** Aku Kim Namjoon, kita satu angkatan, teknik sipil juga.  
 **KimRM:** Boleh minta foto yang tadi sore di pinggir lapangan?

 **Ksj04:** Hai Namjoon-ssi^^  
 **Ksj04:** Boleh.. Foto yang mana?

 **KimRM:** Yang fotoku dengan Yoongi, juga foto kita berdua

Tiba-tiba pikiran Seokjin mereka ulang kejadian petang tadi.

 _Oh, pria ini._

 _Saingan Jaehwan nih._

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Benar saja.

Si Namjoon ini sepertinya resmi jadi saingan Jaehwan. Sudah seminggu lebih semenjak pesan tentang meminta foto, Namjoon rajin sekali membalas pesan dari Seokjin. Dan jika percakapannya sudah berakhir dengan kalimat "hahaha.." atau "kkkk", Namjoon akan mencari topik lain untuk dijadikan bahasan.

Namjoon tipikal orang yang ahli dalam mengorek informasi, sepertinya. Buktinya, Seokjin baru sadar jika ia telah memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada Namjoon. Memberitahu jadwal kuliahnya, atau kegiatan apa saja yang ia lakukan sehari-hari.

Sejauh ini, Namjoon orang yang menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu kaku seperti bra baru. Dan cara ia berbalas pesan, sama sekali tidak seperti hendak memacari Seokjin. Tidak ada kata " _iya, sayang_ " atau " _good night, baby_ " yang membuat Seokjin merinding. Namjoon begitu santai layaknya seorang teman.

Namun, ada hal yang Seokjin kurang suka. Seolah merasa terlalu dekat, istilah kasarnya begitu. Seperti saat ibu Seokjin berulangtahun, Namjoon katanya ingin hadir memberi hadiah. Padahal, sahabat Seokjin saja tidak ia ajak, lalu Namjoon yang baru kenal tidak lebih dari beberapa minggu ingin datang. Sebenarnya, Seokjin risih dengan sikap Namjoon yang sedikit sok kenal sok dekat dengannya. Atau itu hanya asumsi Seokjin saja?

Dan perlu diingatkan lagi tentang kebiasaan Seokjin, yang membalas pesan hanya jika sedang senggang saja. Jadi, jika Namjoon mengirim pesan sekitar pukul dua siang, Seokjin tidak enggan untuk membalasnya pukul sembilan malam. Lebih baik dibalas telat, dibanding tidak sama sekali, itu pikir Seokjin.

Terkadang, Seokjin iseng membuka galeri ponselnya, untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Namjoon dari foto mereka berdua di pinggir lapangan. Ia meniti tiap pahat wajah serta lekuk tubuh Namjoon. Rambut hitam lurus, sedikit cepak. Tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi dari Seokjin, mungkin mencapai seratus delapan puluh centi? Kalau soal tampang, bagi Seokjin masih lebih mending Jaehwan. Kulit? Masih lebih putih Jaehwan juga.

Kalau boleh jujur, Seokjin sudah jatuh hati kepada Jaehwan. Wajahnya benar-benar tipe kesukaan Seokjin. Sayangnya, Jaehwan masih kelewat polos karena baru pindah ke Seoul. Jadi harus Seokjin yang menjadi pihak ' _mendekati'._

Yah—berhubung Jaehwan belum menindak tegas, apa salahnya Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon mencoba?

.

 **JaehwanLee:** Ok hati-hati ya

Malam semakin larut, Seokjin membanting tubuhnya di kasurnya. Jaehwan termasuk tipikal yang pendiam, namun selalu ada. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang pandai mengalirkan percakapan, Jaehwan justru lebih tertutup sehingga Seokjin harus menjadi pihak yang mencari topik untuk dibahas. Agak lelah, tapi Seokjin sudah terlanjur suka kepada Jaehwan.

Setelah membalas pesan Jaehwan, pemuda Kim itu melihat ke kolom pesannya. Dari sekian banyak pesan tak terbaca yang bertengger di layar ponselnya, ada satu _username_ yang sedikit menarik minat Seokjin.

 **KimRM:** Kau sering begadang ya?

Itu pesan terakhir yang Namjoon kirimkan kepada Seokjin tadi pagi, 09.43 am. Topik percakapan mereka terakhir adalah tentang pola tidur Seokjin. Pria cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Sudah 8.55 pm, dan baru sekarang Seokjin memiliki waktu untuk membalas pesan Namjoon. Sedikit tidak enak sebenarnya membalas terlalu telat, namun begitulah Seokjin adanya.

 **Ksj04** : Lumayan  
 **Ksj04** : Takut mimpi buruk:(

 **KimRM:** Nih manusia pasti sudah sampai rumah  
 **KimRM:** Loh, sering mimpi buruk?

 **Ksj04** : Tau aja, dari tadi sih^^  
 **Ksj04** : Tugas banyak yang numpuk, jadi kebawa mimpi hehe

 **KimRM:** Hahaa  
 **KimRM:** Kapan-kapan kita kerjakan bersama aja

 **Ksj04** : Boleh!

Satu atau dua menit, Namjoon belum membalas chat dari Seokjin. Mungkin Namjoon sedang menyiapkan topik baru untuk dibahas, pikir Seokjin begitu _sih_.

 **KimRM:** Hei..  
 **KimRM:** Kau mau tahu fakta baru?

 **Ksj04** : Apa?

 **KimRM:** Sekarang aku suka malam hari.  
 **KimRM:** Kau tahu kenapa?

 **Ksj04** : Tidak._.  
 **Ksj04:** Kenapa?

 **KimRM:** Kadang ingin rasanya tiap saat itu malam, agar kau selalu membalas pesanku. Eh, ternyata aku baru sadar. Menunggumu membalasku saat malam hari bisa sebegini menyenangkan

Seokjin bungkam sesaat.

Disaat orang-orang mengomeli Seokjin karena membalas pesan saat malam, Namjoon justru menunggu datangnya malam. Disaat teman-temannya mengirim _Ping_ berkali-kali kepada Seokjin, Namjoon justru bersabar dengan tidak menge- _chat_ -nya berkali-kali sampai Seokjin membalas walau itu mungkin keesokan harinya.

Seokjin tidak paham apa ini sebait kalimat sarkas dari Namjoon, atau hanya sekedar gombalan untuk memikat hati Seokjin. Namun, ada satu hal yang mulai Seokjin pahami.

Sepertinya Namjoon, berbeda.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Hari ini jadwal kelas Seokjin bisa terbilang padat. Tidak banyak tugas maupun praktek, namun terdapat tiga kelas dalam satu hari berhasil membuat Seokjin sungkan untuk pulang dengan angkutan umum. Namun, disinilah dia. Terduduk di halte bus, menunggu sendirian tanpa teman-temannya yang lain. Rata-rata temannya tinggal di flat sederhana, kebanyakan anak rantau. Seperti Jungkook dan Jimin yang dari Busan, Taehyung dan Yoongi yang dari Daegu.

Seokjin sebenarnya bukan warga Seoul asli. Namun, ia pindah bersama orang tuanya sejak umurnya dua belas tahun. Dengan jarak antara rumah dan kampus yang terbilang ' _nanggung_ '—tidak bisa dibilang jauh, namun juga tidak dekat—membuat Seokjin harus naik angkutan umum jika ia tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Jaehwan?" Panggil Seokjin kala melihat Jaehwan berjalan mendekat.

Pria Lee itu pun menoleh ke arah Seokjin. "Loh, mau pulang?"

"Iya nih.. Tapi malas." Balas Seokjin dengan senyum manisnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Mau pulang juga. Mobilku ku parkir di gedung seberang." Jelas Jaehwan sembari menunjuk ke seberang jalan raya.

Mendadak, sebuah bohlam bersinar di otak Seokjin. "Makan McFlurry, yuk!" Ajaknya penuh semangat. Anggaplah ini kencan dadakan. Dan jika Jaehwan bisa, ia akan mengantar Seokjin pulang.

Jaehwan menelengkan kepalanya. "McFlurry itu apa?"

Astaga, polosnya!

Seokjin bersumpah, mengulum bibirnya sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tidak keluar dengan kurang ajar. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Jaehwan, tapi—sungguh! Gemas sekali rasanya melihat pemuda selugu Jaehwan.

"Es krim terenak di McDonalds. Kau harus mencobanya!" Seru Seokjin.

"Em.." Jaehwan menunjukan raut tak nyaman, "Lain kali, ya? Aku harus segera pulang."

"Yah..." Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa. Modusnya gagal. Dan angan Seokjin untuk bisa numpang pulang bersama pun tidak terrealisasikan. Ia kembali tersenyum, agar Jaehwan tidak terlalu merasa sungkan. "Janji ya?"

"Aku usahakan."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

 **KimRM:** Nanti pulang jam berapa?

Itu pesan Namjoon tadi pagi. Seokjin baru terduduk di kasurnya kini sudah mandi, bersih, nan wangi setelah ritual mandinya. Akhirnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan Namjoon.

 _Mungkin Namjoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu di kampus? Atau hendak mengajak pulang bersama? Harusnya aku membacanya daritadi._ Seokjin membatin di dalam hatinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Seokjin jarang menemukan Namjoon di kampus. Tidak, justru ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus kepada Jaehwan dan tugas-tugasnya yang memang sedang menggila.

Sedikit tak tega sebenarnya, tapi beginilah resiko menyukai Seokjin yang telat membuka ponsel. Dan Namjoon sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu, _sepertinya_.

 **Ksj04** : Ini sudah sampai rumah^^  
 **Ksj04** : Hehehe

 **KimRM:** Baru sampai?  
 **KimRM:** Kau sudah bertemu ayahmu?

Seokjin menggerutu pelan.

 _Dan sekarang kenapa dia menanyakan tentang ayahku? Mau pendekatan langsung ke orang tua, eh?_

 **Ksj04** : Dari tadi sih, baru selesai mandi  
 **Ksj04** : Sudah kok!  
 **Ksj04** : Terakhir dia lagi baca koran.

 **KimRM:** Oh ok  
 **KimRM:** Coba tanya tentang titipan deh ke ayahmu

Hah? Titipan apa?

" _Appa_!" Seokjin segera keluar dari kamarnya, serta mempercepat langkahnya di tangga. Sedikit penasaran dengan maksud titipan yang dikatakan Namjoon. "Apa ada titipan untukku?"

Tuan Kim hanya menatap Seokjin. Wajahnya ditundukan agar ia mampu melihat Seokjin tanpa kacamata bacanya. Wajahnya menekuk, seolah tengah mengingat. "Ah, benar." Setelah berhasil mengangkat memorinya, Tuan Kim memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan kembali membaca koran. "Tadi ada laki-laki bawa motor, datang. _Appa_ letakkan barangnya di atas kulkas."

Seokjin hanya bermanggut paham. Setelah berucap terima kasih, ia mengangkat kakinya menuju dapur Sedikit kesal kenapa titipannya malah diletakkan di atas kulkas oleh sang ayah. Sesampainya, mata Seokjin langsung menangkap bingkisan dari kertas. Merasa barang itu adalah titipan yang dimaksud, segera ia mengambil dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah terburu.

Ia pun mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ itu setelah tubuhnya terduduk manis di ranjangnya. Seokjin pun memiringkan kepalanya setelah matanya berjumpa dengan isi titipannya.

Itu _dreamcatcher_.

Bentuknya bulat dan cukup besar, dihiasi dengan bulu berwarna putih dan sedikit diberi aksen merah muda. Tali yang menggantungnya berwarna putih. Dan di sebelahnya, ia menemukan secarik kertas bergaris dengan tulis tangan tertera disana.

.

 _Jangan sering begadang.  
Siapa tahu, mimpimu indah –knj_

.

Begadang? Mimpi indah? Seokjin teringat percakapannya dengan Namjoon kemarin.

 ** _"_** _Kau sering begadang ya?"_

 ** _"_** _Lumayan . Takut mimpi buruk:("_

 _Duh_ , apa Namjoon terlalu seserius ini? Padahal Seokjin tidak meminta hadiah apapun, bahkan Seokjin tidak serius tentang alasannya begadang.

 _Ting!_

 **KimRM:** Sudah lihat?  
 **KimRM:** Kurang suka, ya?

Bohong bila Seokjin mengatakan jika ia tidak suka. Ia suka warna merah muda. Dan lagi, cukup jarang baginya menemukan _dreamcatcher_ dengan warna putih dan dan aksen merah muda. Manik-manik yang menghiasinya pun terbilang indah.

 **Ksj04** : Suka kok!  
 **Ksj04** : Makasih yaa^^ jadi merepotkan  
 **Ksj04** : Lah, tau dari mana rumahku?

 **KimRM:** _Scroll chat_ coba, kan aku pernah nanya

 **Ksj04** : Ohiya, baru inget ehe  
 **Ksj04** : Lain kali kesini saat aku ada di rumah ajaa

Seokjin sebenarnya sedikit kesal. Ia merasa Namjoon kurang sopan datang disaan Seokjin tidak ada dirumah. Memberikan titipan seenaknya tanpa memberitahu Seokjin sebelumnya. Namun, tetap ia hargai keseriusan Namjoon terhadapnya.

 **KimRM:** Oh, aku boleh kesana?

 **Ksj04** : Lah, siapa yang engga ngebolehin? Engga ada yang ngelarang kok ._.

 **KimRM:** Haha  
 **KimRM:** Nanti begadang lagi nih?

 **Ksj04** : Setelah ada dreamcatcher, kayaknya nanti tidur cepat deh^^  
 **Ksj04** : Eh, tapi nanti begadang dulu, ada tugas belum selesai

 **KimRM:** Ok dehh

 **Ksj04** : Sipp^^

Setelah pesan terakhir Seokjin, Namjoon tak mencoba membalasnya. Padahal, biasanya Namjoon akan mencoba menambahkan topik, melanjutkan kegiatan bertukar pesan hingga Seokjin tertidur lebih dahulu. Mungkin Namjoon sedang bingung, mencari kalimat untuk kembali diperbincangkan.

Namun kali ini tidak.

Ini sudah hampir setengah jam, dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan lagi. Bahkan hingga _Appa_ Kim sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin, Namjoon memberi waktu Seokjin untuk mengerjakan _deadline_ tugasnya, atau mungkin juga sedang memikirkan tentang hadiah apa lagi yang ingin dia beri kepada Seokjin.

Bukannya Seokjin _ge-er_ , tapi hampir semua orang yang hendak mendekatinya akan mengirimkan hadiah lain setelah barang yang mereka berikan Seokjin terima dengan suka hati. Haha, tipikal sekali. Dan mungkin saja Namjoon termasuk ke dalam contoh pria yang mudah di tebak itu—

 _Ting!_

 **KimRM:** Aku sudah di depan rumahmu

—atau tidak.

HA!? APAAN!?

Tak hanya bahu Seokjin yang lebar, matanya pun melebar setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Namjoon. Langkahnya terburu ditujukan ke arah balkon rumahnya yang menghadap ke arah gerbang. Dari atas, ia hanya bisa melihat sosok yang tengah melepas helm.

Seokjin yang panik pun segera menyambar jaketnya. Kakinya digerakan dengan cepat, namun dipastikan langkahnya pelan. Tak mau sang ayah yang mungkin sudah tertidur kembali bangun karenanya.

Ya, itu Namjoon, tengah duduk di sepeda motornya—lebih tepatnya sekuter. Ia terlihat begitu sederhana, berbeda dengan Hyosang dan mobilnya. Namjoon hanya mengenakan jaket dan black denim. Rambutnya terjatuh searah gravitasi, mungkin karena helm.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin bertemu Namjoon setelah di hari Pekan Olahraga Semester. Dan Seokjin baru menyadari jika Namjoon jauh lebih berkharisma dari dugaannya. Tubuhnya tegap, seolah memang terbiasa seperti itu. Kakinya cukup panjang sehingga bisa menapak di tanah dengan mudahnya—sial, Seokjin iri karenanya.

"Hai.."

Seokjin baru mendengar lagi suara Namjoon setelah pertemuan pertamanya. Ternyata suaranya lebih rendah dari miliknya, sedikit serak dan terdengar berat.

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu kau senekat itu." Celoteh Seokjin berantakan. Dadanya berdegup cepat, entah karena kehadiran Namjoon yang begitu dadakan atau kenyataan bahwa Namjoon jauh lebih baik dari yang di foto. Atau dua-duanya. Yang pasti, adanya Namjoon sekarang ini sama sekali tidak sehat untuk jantungnya.

"Ini tidak nekat. Kau sendiri yang bilang boleh." Namjoon menampilkan senyumnya sembari merapihkan rambutnya, terkekeh pelan diantara sela kalimatnya.

Oh, Namjoon punya cekungan di pipinya saat tersenyum—oke, itu cukup memberi nilai plus bagi Namjoon. Bibirnya ternyata lebih tebal dari yang ia perhatikan di ponselnya. Sejauh ini tidak terlalu buruk _lah_ , tapi masih belum masuk ke kriteria Seokjin.

"Apa aku mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas?"

Jujur, menurut Seokjin ini semua lancang dan tidak sopan. Berkunjung di malam hari bukanlah ide bagus. Namun, Seokjin masih punya hati untuk tidak mengusir Namjoon yang mungkin datang hanya untuk menemui dirinya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti." Seokjin tersenyum cantik, menutupi sedikit kekesalan hatinya dengan baik. "Ada apa?"

Namjoon mendesah lega, terutama setelah melihat lengkungan manis di sudut bibir Seokjin. "Ingin main aja."

"Kita mengobrol di sini saja, ya? Aku tidak yakin _Appa_ -ku memperbolehkan teman datang jam segini. Aku juga tidak mau membangunkan mereka." Tanya Seokjin meminta pendapat.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kau tidak kedinginan 'kan?" Namjoon justru yang berbalik tanya ke arah Seokjin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku mengenakan jaket, tenang saja."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Rasanya seperti hari kemerdekaan. Tidak ada kelas hari ini, membuat Seokjin kini terdampar di kasur nyamannya. Kali ini, tidak perlu menunggu malam untuk membalas pesan dari teman-temannya.

Karena Seokjin mempunyai prinsip 'kerjakan tugas saat mau dikumpulkan', maka pagi ini dia hanya berkutat di depan laptopnya untuk menonton beberapa episode drama favoritnya. Matanya sibuk menatap layar, bibirnya mengunyah pepero, dan terkadang jemarinya mengetik di ponselnya.

 _Ting!_

 **JaehwanLee:** Nanti siang jadi ikut?

 **Ksj04:** Ikut apa?

 **JaehwanLee:** Seminar yang waktu itu aku pernah beritahu

 **Ksj04:** Ingin, sih  
 **Ksj04:** Tapi aku lihat seminarnya sampai sore, ya?

 **JaehwanLee:** Yah, di posternya sih begitu  
 **JaehwanLee:** Paling lama, jam 7 malam baru bisa pulang

 **Ksj04:** Lagi tidak boleh pulang malam kalau bawa mobil sendirian  
 **Ksj04:** Harus ada yang jemput

Seokjin melebarkan cengirannya. Penasaran apakah Jaehwan menangkap kode tersembunyi diantara kalimatnya. _Appa_ -nya tentu memperbolehkannya untuk membawa mobil. Ya, Seokjin ingin memancing tindakan Jaehwan sebenarnya. Siapa tau modusnya berhasil.

 **JaehwanLee:** Maaf ya, rumahku terlalu jauh  
 **JaehwanLee:** Perjalanan ke kampus saja satu jam  
 **JaehwanLee:** Tidak mungkin menjemputmu

Huft..

Sudah tertebak sebenarnya. Sedih? Pasti. Jaehwan sama sekali tidak menunjukan hasrat untuk membuat Seokjin tidak berpaling darinya. Tapi tidak mungkin Seokjin memasakan Jaehwan untuk menjemputnya.

 **Ksj04:** Tidak apa-apa kok  
 **Ksj04:** Maaf juga ya, sepertinya aku tidak ikut

Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal kesayangannya. Kenapa Jaehwan seolah tidak niat untuk mendekati Seokjin juga, sih? Seakan disini hanya Seokjin yang menyukai. Mungkin ini yang disebut karma, karena terlalu cuek kepada Hyosang.

 _Ting!_

Tangannya ia gerakan, mencari keberadaan ponsel yang baru saja berbunyi. Sepertinya itu pesan dari Jaehwan. Paling-paling hanya kata _'maaf'_ atau semacamnya.

Namun, dugaan Seokjin kali ini salah.

.

 **KimRM:** Nanti malam dirumah?

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Rutinitas baru bagi Seokjin di tiap malam, yah—tidak tiap malam juga. Namjoon datang ke rumah Seokjin hanya untuk mengajak Seokjin berbicara. Terkadang hanya lima belas menit, namun tak jarang jika sampai Seokjin menguap karena kantuk. Pertamanya memang menyenangkan, seolah punya kawan baru yang dapat mendengar keluh kesah Seokjin. Terutama Namjoon benar-benar santai dalam berbincang, menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Ia pun merasa tak perlu capek untuk mengetik pesan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Seminggu, dua minggu, masih seru.

Namun, semakin lama, Seokjin juga mulai jengah.

Jika Namjoon datang di malam hari, waktu istirahat dan mengerjakan tugas Seokjin pun berkurang. Sesampainya di rumah, harusnya ia bisa mandi lebih lama jika Namjoon tidak datang berkunjung. Seokjin juga harus berjingkat perlahan agar orang tuanya tidak tahu.

Dan Seokjin pun bagaimana pun, punya sosok lain yang menggaet hatinya. Dan lagi, wajah Namjoon bukanlah tipe kesukaan Seokjin. Tak enak rasanya membiarkan Namjoon mendekati Seokjin terlalu jauh. Seokjin tidak mau dikatakan sebagai pemberi harapan palsu atau apapun itu.

Maka dari itu, ia bertekad untuk menjauhi Namjoon perlahan-lahan.

.

 **Ksj04** : Joon, ku rasa kau jangan ke rumahku malam ini.

 **KimRM:** Kenapa?

 **Ksj04** : Malam ini udaranya panas  
 **Ksj04** : Dan aku baru mau mandi, mandiku sangat lamaaaa

Seokjin serius tentang ritual mandinya. Biasanya ia akan berendam air hangat dulu, lalu membersihkan muka, punggung, hingga sela jari kaki. Ia juga mau mengoleskan _creambath_ pada rambutnya. Niatnya hari ini mau luluran juga, karena rasanya daki Seokjin sudah menumpuk tebal.

 **KimRM:** Aku bisa menunggu, kok

 **Ksj04** : Terserah hehe

Sedikit mendesah malas. Seokjin pun melempar ponselnya asal ke ranjang. Ia pun benar-benar melakukan ritualnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari ini memang tubuhnya berkeringat terlalu banyak, bahkan di malam hari seperti sekarang pun udaranya masih terasa gerah. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas, sehingga angin malam pun tak ada bedanya dengan angin di siang hari.

Seselesainya membersihkan diri, Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Namjoon belum menghubunginya, berarti ia belum sampai. Otot seluruh tubuhnya mengendur lemas, nyaman setelah memijat dirinya menggunakan baluran lulur dan _scrub_.

Bahkan, ranjangnya terasa lebih empuk dari biasanya. Membuat telinga Seokjin tuli dari bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sialan! Seokjin ketiduran!

Matanya menatap horor ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jarum pendek di angka 6, dan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke ventilasinya menjadi pertanda buruk baginya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang tak nyaman.

Panik, ia mencari ponselnya yang sudah terjerembam di sela ranjang dan dinding. Sudah siap dengan caci maki yang mungkin Namjoon torehkan. Seokjin membayangkan puluhan—tidak, ratusan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari Namjoon.

 ** _4 unread messages._**

Eh? Hanya empat pesan?

 **KimRM:** Aku sudah di depan  
 **KimRM:** Sudah selesai mandinya?  
 **KimRM:** Ketiduran ya?  
 **KimRM:** Selamat tidur, Seokjin.. Besok cek di pagar, aku bawa sesuatu

Sesaat, Seokjin melongo. Tak percaya jika Namjoon hanya mengirimkan empat pesan kepadanya. Bahkan, diantara pesan itu tidak ada kalimat yang memaki atau menyindir Seokjin sedikit pun.

 _'_ _Besok cek di pagar, aku bawa sesuatu'_

Aduh! Seokjin benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Apa lagi yang Namjoon bawa?

Seokjin segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menuju pagar rumahnya. Tidak memedulikan suara ibunya yang berteriak untuk tidak berlari-lari di tangga. Namun, setelah sampai di halaman rumah, wajahnya menunjukan raut bingung karena sama sekali tidak ada bungkusan apapun yang tergantung di pagar.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip keluar, berharap Namjoon meletakkannya di bawah pagar, _mungkin_.Tak lama, matanya berhasil menemukan bingkisan asing, tergeletak di selokan kering di depan rumahnya.

Dengan gesit, ia keluar dan mengambil plastik dengan isi yang masih belum ia ketahui itu. Sedikit bersyukur karena sekarang tengah musim panas, sehingga selokan di depan rumahnya tidak basah sedikit pun.

Dilihatnya ke dalam plastik tersebut, ada dua bungkus es krim stroberi yang sudah meleleh dan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

.

 _Kau bilang malam ini panas  
Maaf, ya. Harusnya aku membeli kue ikan saja agar tidak meleleh.  
Semoga tidurmu nyenyak! –knj_

.

Ini bukan es krim lagi namanya, tapi air rasa stroberi.

Pria cantik ini pun membersihkan bungkusan es krim itu dengan air mengalir, lalu memasukannya kedalam _freezer,_ tak mau menjadi manusia yang mubazir.

.

 **Ksj04** : Namjoon! Maaf, aku ketiduran!

 **KimRM:** Iya, santaiii  
 **KimRM:** Kemarin kayaknya kau terlalu lelah

 **Ksj04** : Iya, gara-gara langsung nempel di kasur, eh ketiduran  
 **Ksj04** : Semalam sampai jam berapa di gerbang?  
 **Ksj04** : Btw, makasih loh!  
 **Ksj04** : Es krimnya langsung aku masukkan ke kulkas

 **KimRM:** Itu es krim kayaknya sudah tidak berbentuk **  
KimRM:** Lupaa  
 **KimRM:** Pas aku kirim pesan terakhir, aku baru mau pulang

Seokjin dengan sigap mengerakkan jempolnya, hendak melihat pukul berapa pesan Namjoon dikiri—astaga! Jam setengah dua belas?

 **Ksj04** : Joon! Kau menunggu selama empat jam?  
 **Ksj04** : Harusnya kau tidak menunggu selama itu  
 **Ksj04** : Setidaknya kau bisa menelponku

Bukannya menanggapi, Namjoon malah membahas hal lain.

 **KimRM:** Sepertinya _dreamcatcher_ -nya berhasil membuatmu tidur pulas  
 **KimRM:** Mimpi indah, tidak?

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin mematung.

Namjoon tidak memarahinya. Tidak ada makian atau setidaknya sindiran yang ditujukan untuk Seokjin. Ia justru membuat situasi dimana apa yang Seokjin lakukan itu patut diwajarkan. Bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang berarti.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Seokjin pelajari; Kim Namjoon tidak akan membuat Seokjin menjadi sosok yang _disalahkan_.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

 **KimRM:** Jin, aku ke rumahmu, ya?

Seokijn tidak berselera bertemu Namjoon. Rasanya masih tidak nyaman, karena tega menelantarkan pria itu sendirian beberapa malam yang lalu. Semakin lama, Seokjin menjadi yakin jika ia harus membuat Namjoon menjauhinya.

Pria cantik itu menimbang beberapa kalimat yang baik, mencoba menolak dengan lembut.

 **Ksj04** : Jangan deh..  
 **Ksj04** : Aku sedang ingin beristirahat di kamar.

Namun, Namjoon tidak membalasnya. Lebih tepatnya, belum. Sepertinya Namjoon sudah berangkat, karena sampai sekarang pun Namjoon belum membaca pesan dari Seokjin.

Dan benar saja, tiga puluh menit kemudian telinga Seokjin mendengar bunyi sekuter yang berhenti di samping rumahnya. Seokjin mendesah malas.

 _Mungkin sebentar lagi, Namjoon akan mengirim pesan jika dia terlanjur berada diluar._ Batin Seokjin.

Namun, bukan notifikasi pesan masuk yang ia dapat, melainkan suara deringan telepon dari ponselnya. Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon menelpon dirinya. Seokjin berdecak kesal dalam hati. Apa Namjoon akan memaksanya untuk turun dengan cara menelpon? Namun, hatinya sedikit tidak enak mengingat ia meninggalkan Namjoon karena tidur semalam.

" _Yoboseo_..." Jawab Seokjin yang masih terduduk di ranjang empuknya, enggan untuk keluar.

 _"_ _Hai. Kau lelah ya?"_ Itu Namjoon dengan suaranya yang begitu ramah.

Seokjin tidak lelah. Ia hanya tidak ingin Namjoon sering mampir ke rumahnya,. Hal itu membuat Seokjin menjadi berat hati untuk menolak perasaan Namjoon nanti. Tapi, Namjoon terlanjur sudah sampai, Seokjin bisa apa?

Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak terlalu, _sih_."

 _"_ _Ceritakan saja harimu, sih. Tidak apa kan aku telpon? Kasihan nanti jarimu lelah karena mengetik pesan untukku."_

Seokjin menekukan dahinya, sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Namjoon menelpon padahal dia ada di depan rumahnya. "Kau di depan?"

 _"_ _Tidak, aku dirumah."_

Dirumah? Seokjin yakin tadi ia mendengar suara motor milik Namjoon. "Tapi, tadi aku mendengar suara sekutermu." Sekedar ingin memastikan, Seokjin pun berjalan dari kamarnya, menuju balkon. Angin malam menyambut tubuhnya, membuatnya sedkit begidik. Dan, tak lama maniknya menangkap—

 _"_ _Tidak, sungguh. Aku ada di rumahku."_

—Namjoon berada di depan rumahnya. Namjoon duduk di sekuternya, menggenggam ponselnya di telinga, serta senyum yang masih setia melengkung di bibirnya.

Namjoon berbohong.

 _"_ _Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu lelah? Atau kau mau langsung tidur saja?"_

Hanya karena Seokjin berkata ia hanya ingin di kamar, Namjoon berbohong. Membual tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah sampai di depan pagar, menampakkan cengirannya yang manis hanya karena mendengar suara Seokjin.

Ada gejolak yang Seokjin rasakan di rongga dadanya.

Lelaki ini, terlalu baik.

Berbeda dengan Hyosang yang mungkin akan mengomel jika menjadi Namjoon, atau menyerocos karena Seokjin ketiduran saat hendak bertemu Hyosang. Juga seperti Jaehwan yang mungkin akan langsung pulang begitu saja. Sebentar—Jaehwan saja tidak pernah ke rumah Seokjin. Berniat mengantarkan pulang saja tidak.

Tidak seperti Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak pernah berjumpa dengan sosok seperti Namjoon; yang merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengendarai sekuter menuju kediaman Seokjin yang memakan waktu tiga puluh menit dari rumahnya.

Dan Seokjin tidak mau menjadi tokoh antagonis karena malah mengurung diri di kamar setelah mengetahui kedatangan Namjoon. Ia pun menyambat jaketnya dan segera turun ke bawah. Semua pergerakannya dilakukan perlahan agar orang tuanya tidak tahu.

Seokjin pun membuka gerbang pagarnya, menampakkan diri sehingga membuat Namjoon tersendat kaget. Namjoon perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Sudahlah.. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Maaf.. Aku telat membaca pesanmu." Kini wajah Namjoon terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Hei, sedang apa di luar!?"

Seokjin melebarkan kelopak matanya setelah mendengar teriakan dari seorang pria. " _Ap—appa._." cicit Seokjin panik. Ia sudah takut akan dimarahi karena keluar menemui temannya. "Ini temanku, _ppa_! Dia ingin mampir sebentar tadi."

Tuan Kim terlihat tidak senang, dan itu membuat kedua pemuda itu menggidik ngeri. "Jangan berdua-duaan di luar! Ajak temanmu masuk!"

Kedua pria itu pun bernafas lega. Setidaknya nyawa mereka aman saat ini. "Masuk, yuk."

Semenjak itu, Seokjin selalu membukakan gerbang untuk Namjoon masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia juga sedikit membukakan gerbang untuk Namjoon dihatinya.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin tengah berdiri bersama Jungkook, menunggu _jjangmyeon_ pesanan Jungkook matang. Beberapa kawannya sibuk mencari tempat duduk, tak mau kehabisan bangku berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Seokjin-ssi?"

"Eh?" Si empunya nama juga Jungkook pun menoleh. Matanya menangkap salah satu anak yang sekelas dengan Jaehwan. "Oh, ada apa Wonsik- _ssi_?"

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Wonsik, yang dibalas gelengan dari Seokjin. "Em.. Kau dekat dengan Jaehwan 'kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, "Lumayan. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu dia menjadi panitia pentas seni fakultas?"

Seokjin mencoba mengingat. Jaehwan kalau tidak salah menjadi anggota divisi perlengkapan. Dan, sedang sibuk menjadi panitia merupakan alasan Jaehwan jika tidak ingin membalas pesan. Namun, Seokjin tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Jaehwan kerjakan selama ini. "Tahu, sih.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi, aku dengar dia selalu disuruh-suruh oleh banyak pihak. Dan karena sikapnya lugunya yang keterlaluan, ia tidak berani menolak semua suruhan yang ia dapat. Akupun baru tahu jika dia diperlakukan seperti itu dari teman divisinya. Ketika kita menginap di tempatnya Taekwoon pun, ia sama sekali tidak cerita. Yang dia katakan hanya 'aku lagi capek'." Ujar pria itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Sungguh?" Seokjin mengerjap tak percaya.

Wonsik menyipitkan pandangannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau berniat tidak sih untuk mendekati Jaehwan? Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi orang yang membuat Jaehwan terbuka." Wonsik memandang Seokjin dengan raut tidak suka.

"Sebentar, aku yang mendekati Jaehwan?" Kini Seokjin yang memicingkan matanya.

"Menurutmu? Pria itu terlalu polos untuk menjadi yang " _memulai_ "." Tegas Wonsik dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Bukankah kau sudah biasa datang kepada Jaehwan? Atau selama ini kau hanya berniat untuk menggodanya?"

Ha?

Apa-apaan?

Selama ini, kedekatan Seokjin hanya dianggap sebagai bentuk godaan saja?

"Sebentar. Seokjin tidak seperti itu." Itu Jungkook. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras, tidak suka sahabatnya dipandang sebelah mata begitu saja.

Wonsik menghela nafas, tidak berniat melanjutkan perselisihan. "Aku juga paham, Seokjin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak suka kau memperlakukan temanku seperti itu."

Seokjin sendiri juga tidak mau berbicara terlalu banyak. "Maaf.. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Seokjin dengan raut sendu.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Jin! Jangan memainkan makananmu!" Omel Hoseok kesal.

Jungkook memberikan delikan tidak suka ke arah Hoseok, berharap pria Jung itu menyadari jika Seokjin sedang dalam mode tidak ingin diganggu. Sayangnya, Hoseok terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak sadar tatapan tajam itu.

Mereka kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja di kantin fakultas. Beberapa diantara mereka membawa bekal—seperti Jimin dan Seokjin. Sisanya lebih menyukai kepraktisan membeli makanan di kantin. Seokjin menghela tipis, lalu mendorong pelan kotak makannya ke arah pria di seberangnya. "Buatmu saja."

"Serius!?" Hoseok menjerit senang, terutama saat Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya. "Taehyung, kita dapat makanan tambahan!"

Selera makan Seokjin benar-benar hilang. Pikirannya hanya terfokus kepada apa yang Wonsik katakan. Ia memang belum sanggup membuat Jaehwan terbuka, tapi ia serius soal menyukai Jaehwan. Namun, di sudut hatinya, ia terlanjur nyaman dengan segala perlakuan Namjoon akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah." Jimin menutup kotak makannya. Tidak sanggup ia makan jika salah satu dari mereka terlibat suatu prahara. Ditatap dengan serius muka Seokjin yang tengah sendu. "Ada masalah apa?"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar. Merasa jika tidak masalah untuk memberitahukan teman-temannya, ia kembali menghela nafas."Oke, ini rahasia." Kata-kata Seokjin membangkitkan atensi pria disekitarnya itu. Seokjin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, begitu pula kawan-kawannya. Ia pun bertanya, setengah berbisik. "Apa menurutmu Jaehwan menyukaiku?"

Hoseok memperdekat kedua pangkal alisnya. Itu bukan rahasia namanya. "Astaga, tentu saja! Manusia selugu dirinya sangat mudah ditebak perangainya, kau tahu." Cerocos Hoseok.

Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya, "Apa kau sudah tertarik dengannya?"

Seokjin menatap keempat temannya itu dengan malu-malu. "Jujur, aku suka sekali kepadanya." Dengan cepat, Seokjin segera menutup mulut Hoseok yang hendak menjerit senang. "Tapi—" ia menekankan kata itu, "saat ini ada orang lain juga yang mendekatiku."

Hoseok menampis tangan Seokjin yang membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria berubah. "Dasar jalang sialan! Kau—" Hardikan Hoseok terputus begitu saja saat seisi kantin melirik ke arahnya.

"Sstt! Diamlah kuda brengsek!" Balas Taehyung kesal. Seluruh pemuda yang satu meja dengan Hoseok pun memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi muka agar tidak disangka sebagai teman si pecicilan Hoseok. Seokjin sendiri sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak Hoseok.

Jimin mulai mencuri pandang ke arah sekitar. "Apa mereka sudah berhenti menatap kita?"

Hoseok mengangkat jempolnya, "Sudah kok, tenang saja.."

"Lanjut!" Jungkook yang awalnya khawatir pun kini terlihat antusias. Pasalnya, ia mengira jika Seokjin hendak menceritakan kejadiannya tadi setelah dari kantin. Ternyata ada hal lain yang Seokjin tahan selama ini.

Pria Kim itu pun mendesah pelan, "Laki-laki ini, secara fisik bukan tipeku. Kau tahu lah, jika aku ini sangat menuntut fisik sesuai kriteria idamanku." Merasa tak kuat, Seokjin memijat pelipisnya. "Tapi, dia baik. Astaga, sangat baik malah."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Aku butuh contoh konkrit."

Ingin rasanya Seokjin membeberkan semua hal yang telah Namjoon lakukan demi dirinya. Namun, enggan pula ia jabarkan, karena takut jika salah satu dari mereka malah jatuh kepada Namjoon. "Terlalu banyak yang sudah ia lakukan. Intinya, dia berbeda dan terlalu baik. Dan sialnya, dia berhasil membuatku nyaman."

Keempat pemuda itu serentak berteriak kagum, terkejut mendengar penuturan Seokjin. Taehyung menepuk tangannya, "Kim Seokjin yang begitu cuek, bisa nyaman?"

Jungkook mendengus geli, "Sepertinya lelaki itu terlalu luar biasa hingga seorang Kim Seokjin bisa sampai senyaman itu."

"Kau membuatku semakin gatal untuk bertanya tentang identitas pria itu." Hoseok sudah _geregetan_.

Jimin mulai menarik kesimpulan, "Jadi, biar aku luruskan. Kau suka kepada Jaehwan, tapi ada orang lain yang membuatmu nyaman?" Pertanyannya langsung dijawab anggukan pelan dari Seokijn.

"Dan, tadi teman Jaehwan mendatangiku. Ia kecewa kepadaku yang tidak berhasil membuat Jaehwan terbuka." Seokjin mengusak wajahnya, kasar. "Dua-duanya lelaki yang sangat baik. Aku takut, karena pasti pada akhirnya aku akan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka."

"Mudah, pacari saja dua-duanya." Ucap Taehyung santai yang langsung mendapat keplakan manis dari Jungkook.

"Atau, jangan pilih siapapun. Tetap lajang sampai lulus." Kalau ini ide Hoseok. Pria Jung ini tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kalau itu, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin—em, belajar untuk serius." Seokjin menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, keempat temannya menepuk tangan bangga. Lucu rasanya mendengar Seokjin yang mereka kenal mulai dewasa.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, pasti akan mengorbankan salah satu pihak. Jadi, aku harus memilih yang tepat." Erang Seokjin bingung.

Hoseok menggerakkan jempolnya pada layar ponsel. "Disini sih bilangnya, 'cinta itu belum tentu nyaman, tapi kalau nyaman sudah pasti cinta'. Mungkin saja kau menyukai pria yang membuatmu nyaman itu."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku masih mengharapkan Jaehwan." Balas Seokjin sejujur mungkin.

"Yah—aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu. Jika menurutmu dia orang yang tepat, mengapa kau tolak?" Jungkook mencoba memberikan saran yang terkesan netral. "Tapi, karena kau tidak menjelaskan bagian _berbeda dan terlalu baik_ , aku mungkin akan memilih Jaehwan yang lugu dan menggemaskan. Toh, kau juga menyukainya 'kan?"

"Kau tega memilih pria itu dibanding Jaehwan? Dia memang lugu, masih baru di Seoul. Tidak tahu tempat _nongkrong_ yang seru. Tapi, berat hati pasti rasanya meninggalkan dia." Itu saran dari Hoseok.

Ya, yang Seokjin sukai harusnya Jaehwan.

Bukan Namjoon...

Jungkook melirik ke arah pria yang sedang memainkan bibirnya, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Jim?"

"Yah, _'suka'_ atau _'nyaman'_ , eh? Pilihan yang sangat sulit." Jimin mengulum bibirnya, terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kita tambah satu opsi lain?"

Seokjin menekukkan dahinya, tak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan memilih yang benar-benar berjuang untukku."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Baik. Cukup akan semua ini.

Berdasarkan saran kawan-kawannya, mayoritas diantaranya mengatakan untuk memlihi Jaehwan. Seokjin pun merasa, Namjoon sudah terlalu jauh. Ia mampir tiap malam, menyapa orang tua Seokjin, dan sering membawa cemilan sebagai teman mengobrol mereka.

Seokjin sadar, Namjoon bukan pria yang tepat baginya. Namjoon terlalu baik dan lembut, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang kekanakan serta cuek. Seokjin sangat menyayangkan Namjoon yang harusnya mendekati orang lain yang lebih pantas.

Namjoon pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Seokjin.

Maka, Seokjin harus mengakhiri semua ini.

.

 **KimRM:** Iya, Sihyuk- _sunbaenim_ memang terkenal tegas  
 **KimRM:** Aku saja sampai tidak berani lewat didepan dia haha

 **Ksj04** : Kalau kau?

 **KimRM:** Apanya?

 **Ksj04** : Kau itu tidak tegas ya?

 **KimRM:** Hahaha.. Tidak tegas bagaimana?

 **Ksj04** : Habisnya, tidak ada _penegasan_ sih

Ok, Jin sudah melempar kail pancing.

 **KimRM:** Oh, jadi aku boleh meminta _penegasan_?

Sepertinya Namjoon memahami dengan baik, ia berhasil menangkap kail Seokjin.

 **Ksj04** : Terserah aja sih haha

Seokjin memilih kata yang menggantung, agar tidak membuat Namjoon terlalu tinggi hati.

 **KimRM:** Hahaha  
 **KimRM:** Aku sedang menuju rumahmu ya

.

Setelah kalimat memancing Seokjin, ia merasa yakin jika malam ini Namjoon akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dan Seokjin sudah memantapkan diri untuk mengatakan _tidak_. Hatinya sudah menyusun beragam kata-kata yang sopan, agar Namjoon tidak pulang dalam keadaan sakit hati. Yah, sakit hati _sih_ pasti, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba meminimalisir agar tidak terlalu sakit.

Dan itu bunyi sekuter Namjoon. Bunyi yang mungkin akan Seokjin rindukan dalam beberapa saat, setelah hari ini.

"Masuklah.." Seokjin membukakan gerbang untuk Namjoon.

Namjoon pun masuk setelah memarkirkan motornya di depan gerbang. Kali ini dia membawa kue ikan untuk teman mengemil malam ini. Seokjin pikir itu sogokan agar ia menerima pengakuan Namjoon, tapi sepertinya Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang pamrih.

Keduanya berbicang seperti biasa. Tentang hari yang mereka lalui, tugas Seokjin yang masih belum kunjung terselesaikan, hingga toko roti baru yang berada di dekat persimpangan kampus.

Dan Seokjin menunggu. Mungkin, sebentar lagi Namjoon akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sebentar lagi—

"Jin, malam ini aku mampir sebentar saja, ya."

Loh? Pulang?

Seokjin mengerjap sesaat. Merasa tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda yang bermarga sama dengannya.

Namjoon tersenyum, meyakinkan. "Besok kau ada kelas pagi 'kan?"

"Eh, iya." Seokjin mengangguk kikuk.

"Aku pamit ya. Salam buat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -mu."

Serius, nih?

Ia yakin, Namjoon adalah pria yang paling peka dibandingkan barisan para mantannya. Ia bisa memberi hadiah untuk Seokjin yang sering begadang. Maka tidak mungkin ia tidak paham kode Seokjin yang telah ia luncurkan tadi.

Atau Namjoon masih menahannya? Atau mungkin Namjoon mengetahui bahwa Seokjin hendak menolaknya? Duh, terlalu banyak kata ' _atau'_ dan _'mungkin'_ yang berkecamuk di pikiran Seokjin. Dan semua ini hanya karena Namjoon yang bergerak diluar perkiraannya.

Kenapa, lelaki ini selalu melakukan hal yang tak terduga _sih_?

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin mengusak kasar rambutnya. Dirinya yang masih di parkiran pun segera berjalan menuju fakultasnya. Dilema mengguncang hatinya dengan tak sabarnya, agak lelah sebenarnya memikirkan dua orang yang harus ia pilih kelak nanti. Jaehwan itu manis, dan tampan. Teman-teman Seokjin yang lain juga kawan Jaehwan sebenarnya sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Namun, Seokjin pun bohong bila tidak tertarik dengan kebaikan hati Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba saja, kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin terngiang kembali.

 _"_ _Aku akan memilih yang benar-benar berjuang untukku."_

Yang berjuang?

Kalau Seokjin objektif, Namjoon benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia sosok yang dapat diandalkan. Menyenangkan, namun dewasa. Mengerti Seokjin apa adanya. Nilai tambahnya adalah, Namjoon berhasil membuat Seokjin nyaman kepadanya. Dan, Namjoon _berjuang_.

Sedangkan Jaehwan, ia begitu polos dan lugu. Tertutup kepada siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya. Bukan berarti sekarang Seokjin memburukkan Jaehwan. Tetapi jika Seokjin cermati lebih dalam, ia hanya tertarik pada Jaewhan karena fisiknya yang sangat sesuai kriteria Seokjin. Agak kurang ajar, ya?

Apa rasa sekedar suka itu akan kalah sebuah perjuangan?

"Jaehwan?" Seokjin menangkap figur yang sedaritadi menjadi bahan pemikirannya tengah membawa barang. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hai.." Jaehwan melemparkan senyumnya. "Menyiapkan beberapa barang, aku mau membawanya ke ruang mahasiswa."

"Aku bantu!" Seru Seokjin semangat sembari mengambil beberapa kotak yang Jaehwan angkat.

Keduanya pun berbincang sebentar. Saling bertanya tentang kegiatan hari ini, kesulitan pada mata kuliah Tuan Song, juga persiapan pentas seni.

Ah, berbicara tentang pentas seni, Seokjin menjadi teringat kalimat yang Wonsik ucapkan saat itu. Ia pun mencoba mengonfirmasi perkara tersebut pada si pelakon utama. "Jaehwanie.. Aku dengar, kau ada masalah di kepanitiaan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku baik, kok."

"Ceritakan saja.. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?"

"Kau diberitahu siapa? Wonsik? Atau Hongbin?" Kini raut wajah Jaehwan terlihat tidak suka, namun tetap lembut seperti biasa.

"Ayolah.. Aku merasa tidak enak. Banyak yang bertanya kepadaku tentang kondisimu, namun aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Seokjin, berusaha membujuk Jaehwan. Karena ia memang tidak ingin juga jika Jaehwan pingsan atau kelelahan berlebihan.

Jaehwan memperdekat pangkal alisnya, "Kenapa mereka bertanya kepadamu?"

Mereka sudah sampai di ruang kemahasiswaan, namun keduanya terhenti karena perbincangan masih belum selesai. Dan Seokjin harus menjawab apa adanya jika Jaehwan sudah bertanya seperti ini. Mungkin dengan ini, Jaehwan akan sadar jika ia dan Seokjin saling menunggu.

"Karena mereka kira, aku dekat denganmu." Seokjin mengadu mata dengan iris cokelat Jaehwan begitu intens, membuat yang ditatap pun mengalihkan pandangan tersebut.

Jaehwan terlihat bingung, "Apa kita sedekat itu?"

Jleb.

Sebentar...

Bahkan Jaehwan saja berpikir, mereka tidak sedekat itu. Apa itu yang membuat Jaehwan belum mau terbuka dengan Seokjin? Apa itu yang menyebabkan Jaehwan masih enggan menjemput atau mengantar pulang Seokjin?

Apa Seokjin terlalu berharap lebih kepada sosok yang ia sukai?

Pria Kim itu menatap sendu, ada retakan kecil di bilah hatinya. Ia segera meletakkan barang yang ia bawa, lalu pamit. "Maaf... Aku pergi dulu."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"—Jin?"

Seokjin mengerjap kaget. "Ha?"

"Kau tidak dengar penjelasanku, ya?" Terka Namjoon sembari bertopang dagu.

Malam ini, Namjoon berjanji untuk mengajarkan Seokjin fisika. Otak Namjoon yang encer sebenarnya merupakan penolong masalah akademik Seokjin. Kin mereka berada di teras, ditemani dengan buku catatan, pulpen, dan _tteokbokki_.

"Dengar kok."

Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Terus kenapa diam?"

"Lagi mikir rumus." Kelak Seokjin.

Namjoon mendengus geli. Berbohong bukan keahlian Seokjin rupanya. "Istirahat dulu.. Kepalamu berasap." Tangan Namjoon bergerak, mengipasi kepala Seokjin seolah benar-benar berasap. Melihat Seokjin tersenyum, Namjoon pun mengambil pulpen. "Akan kuberikan beberapa rumus di buku catatanmu."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Sial. Apa yang Jaehwan katakan tadi benar-benar membuat Seokjin terkejut. Kalimat itu diluar ekspetasnya, sungguh.

Apa Seokjin seharusnya berhenti, kerana mengejar seseorang yang tidak menginginkannya?

Pria cantik itu kembali menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga, sebagian hatinya masih mengharapkan Jaehwan. Tapi, tidak salah juga jika ia ingin mengambil sesuatu yang lebih realistis. Di depannya sudah ada pria yang rela datang tanpa perlu Seokjin pinta.

Perlukah Seokjin membuka hati untuk pria ini?

Seokjin lama-lama kesal juga akan egonya yang terlalu memikirkan kriteria fisik. Iris gelapnya meniti tiap sudut yang terpampang di wajah Namjoon. Memang benar-benar bukan tipe kesukaannya, tapi Namjoon manis. Terkadang ia juga sangat _manly_ , apalagi jika sudah mengenakan kacamata berbingkai persegi—seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya menyebalkan karena ia terlihat begitu pintar dan seksi.

Sebentar, seksi?

Tak lama Namjoon tersenyum sendiri, yang alam bawah sadar Seokjin menggerakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum juga. Rasanya Seokjin geli melihat cekungan di pipi itu tercipta dengan enaknya. Hm, aneh. Apa yang rumus yang Namjoon tulis begitu lucu hingga ia sampai tersenyum seperti itu?

"Namjoon.."

"Hm?" Sahutnya tanpa berpaling dari buku catatan dan pulpen Seokjin. Jemarinya masih bergerak asyik menulis di kertas bergaris itu.

Seokjin mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. "Apa kau kesal karena aku membalas pesanmu selalu di malam hari?"

"Kenapa aku harus kesal? Itu hakmu." Ujar Namjoon santai.

"Kau aneh.." Seokjin terbangun, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. "Teman-temanku saja mengomel sampai telingaku panas."

"Nanti telingamu kita kasih es, biar sejuk."

Seokjin tertawa renyah, guyonan Namjoon tidak terlalu lucu kali ini. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Kenapa kau menyempatkan untuk datang ke rumahku hampir tiap malam?"

"Bukankah kau tidak terlalu suka berbalas pesan? Terdengar seperti sok tahu, tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih suka berbicara langsung dibanding dengan mengetik. Itu hanya analisis, koreksi bila aku salah." Ujar Namjoon yang masih menulis di buku Seokjin.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak salah. Sepertinya memang benar kabar yang mengatakan jika Namjoon terlampau cerdas. "Kenapa tidak bertemu di kampus saja?" Seokjin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku suka caramu berbicara. Kayak kakek-kakek. Apalagi kalau omonganmu sudah ngelantur karena mengantuk." Jawab Namjoon apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu," Seokjin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali bertanya. "kenapa aku?

Namjoon menyelesaikan tulisannya. Selanjutnya, ia meletakan pulpen, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dikulum bibirnya sesaat sembari menerawang ke langit malam. "Siang hari yang terik, aku lelah. Pikiranku kacau, mukaku berkerut kesal. Untuk menghibur diri, aku pun duduk di pinggir lapangan bola, mungkin duduk di bawah pohon akan membuatku nyaman, pikirku saat itu." Namjoon menarik senyum, melahirkan jeda beberapa detik disana, "Lalu, tak lama aku menemukannya, pria gendut cantik yang menawarkan air minum kepadaku."

Air minum?

Hanya karena Seokjin yang memberikannya segelas air di saat Pekan Olahraga? Padahal saat itu, Seokjin hendak membagikannya karena Taehyung yang minta. Itupun minuman sisa.

"Dan setelahnya, aku menjadi orang gila yang posesif. Mengajaknya foto bersama, hingga ditertawai Yoongi. Menunggu notifikasi pesan masuk tiap malam. Mencari cara agar dia tidak begadang terus. Hingga mengendarai motor butut dengan cengiran aneh seperti orang sinting di malam hari." Namjoon yang seolah sedang membayangkan dirinya sendiri, menghebuskan nafas geli. "Aku kadang tertawa, rasanya bodoh sekali. Katanya aku budak cinta _._ Tapi, setelah melihatnya tersenyum, mati-matian aku menahan jeritan senang di dalam hati. Ternyata, _jatuh cinta sesederhana ini_."

Seokjin terpaku untuk beberapa waktu. Binar bahagia di sudut mata Namjoon itu terlalu nyata. Senyum yang bertengger manis pun terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Bariton yang lembut terlalu indah untuk ditolak.

Namjoon seolah mengajarkan hal baru; _keserdehanaan cinta benar-benar gila._

"Kalau disuruh memilih, kau akan memilih rasa nyaman atau perasaan suka?"

Sial.

Kenapa ia malah bertanya seperti itu sih!?

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. Matanya seolah seperti batu ketika menatap Seokjin. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena senyum kembali terpoles di wajahnya. Hanya saja, itu beda.

Namjoon terlihat, sedih.

"Bagaimana, ya.. Suka atau nyaman? Menurutku, kedua hal itu tidak dapat dipisah." Namjoon seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia menggeleng, seolah menahannya. "Tapi, kalau aku, tidak mau memaksakan diri jika orang itu bukan pilihan hatiku."

Sebentar, kenapa Namjoon bilang 'orang itu'? Padahal pertanyaan Seokjin tadi tidak menggunakan objek manusia. Ia hanya mengatakan untuk memilih rasa. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Namjoon katakan?

"Gantian boleh?" Suara Namjoon berhasil mematahkan lamunan Seokjin, lagi. Seokjin menggangguk, Namjoon tersenyum. "Bagimu, aku siapa?"

Lidah Seokjin kelu. Semua kalimat penolakan yang sedari kemarin ia susun hingga sedemikian rapih, hancur tak bertahta. Rasanya beberapa waktu lalu, segenap hati sudah yakin untuk mengatakan tidak kepada Namjoon.

Namun, kenapa sesulit itu? Kenapa Seokjin yang sekarang tak mau kehilangan dia?

"Eit! Jangan di jawab pakai mulut, aku belum siap." Namjoon terkekeh, mencairkan atmosfer berawankan rasa yang tercampur baur. Ia merobek ujung kertas yang sudah tidak terpakai, lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Seokjin. "Tulis disini saja jawabanmu."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ini bukan ujian, tapi otaknya terasa dikuras maksimal. Bingung setengah mampus rasanya, hanya karena satu pertanyaan Namjoon. Satu! Bahkan tadi Seokjin memberikan pertanyaan lebih banyak, tapi Namjoon menjawabnya dengan begitu leluasa.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangannya pun menggerakan penanya, membentuk tulisan "Teman yang spesial \\(^_^)/".

Pemuda pemilik rumah pun melipat kertasnya dengan rapih menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Ia pun menyerahkannya perlahan, berharap kegugupannya tidak kentara. "Ini."

Namjoon mengambil kertas kecil itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam dompetnya. "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa berterima kasih, padahal kau tidak tahu apa jawabku?" Tanya Seokjin spontan.

Yang ditanya lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, telah mengizinkanku _mendekat_ selama ini."

Oh, astaga..

Namjoon paham maksud Seokjin. Namjoon paham jika bukan dia satu-satunya peserta lomba.

Dan Namjoon pun terlihat siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Siap dengan tulisan tangan Seokjin yang mungkin akan mengakhiri pengejarannya. Melupakan semua kisah dan malam yang mereka bagi bersama akhir-akhir ini. Menjadikannya memori tersendiri yang mungkin akan dikenang suatu hari malam nanti.

"Kembali kasih." Cicit Seokjin tak kuasa.

"Aku pulang ya. Otakmu kayaknya sudah capek belajar." Namjoon memamerkan lesung pipinya sembari menggemblok ranselnya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Seokjin pun menemaninya sampai depan pagar. Motor Namjoon sudah menyala, dan pria itu siap melaju pulang. Tepat sebelum ia memulai kecepatan, Namjoon mengatakan suatu kalimat, yang membuat Seokjin segera berlari ke kamar setelah kepergian Namjoon.

.

"Ohiya, baca pojok buku catatanmu halaman satu sampai tujuh."

.

.

Pintu kamar sudah ia tutup. Bokongnya sudah duduk nyaman di ranjang sembari menyender di tembok. Rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan membuatnya ingin segera membaca hal yang dimaksud Namjoon.

Buku ini aslinya hanya berisi coret-coretan tugas Seokjin. Rumus dan catatan dosen dituangkan pada buku tersebut. Ok, Seokjin mengingat kalimat Namjoon untuk membaca halaman satu sampai tujuh. Jemarinya digerakan untuk membuka lembar pertama. Pada bagian atas, hanya ada guratan angka dan huruf yang merupakan catatan perkuliahan. Perlahan, mata Seokjin menjalar ke bawah.

Hingga mata Seokjin membulat, setelah menemukan kalimat di pojok kertas.

.

 ** _Seokjin 1_**

 _Seterang purnama, sesempurna bentuknya._

 _Aku terus mencintaimu yang membalasku seperlunya._

.

Boom!

Namjoon berhasil membuat hati Seokjin digedor kuat hanya karena dua baris kalimatnya. Bagian ' _membalasku seperlunya'_ menimbulkan efek yang lebih buruk dibanding semua omelan teman-temannya dan Jaehwan akan kebiasannya yang terlambat membalas pesan.

Namun di bait ini, Namjoon juga menegaskan satu hal.

 _'_ _Aku terus mencintaimu_.'

Sebentar, sejak kapan tulisan ini ada di buku Seokjin? Saat tadi Namjoon pinjam kah?

Ah, sudahlah.. Baiklah, saatnya membuka lembar kedua.

.

 ** _Seokjin 2_**

 _Adalah kamu; keindahan sempurna paling sederhana  
dalam bait puisiku yang tak pernah utuh._

.

 _Bait puisi yang tak pernah utuh_? Apa Namjoon merasa seyakin itu jika mereka berdua tidak akan menjadi _satu_?

.

 ** _Seokjin 3_**

 _Aku menyerah..._

 _Kamu terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai, terlalu sempurna untuk dicintai._

.

Namjoon... _menyerah_?

Apa karena Namjoon telah sadar akan rasa sukanya yang tak terbalas, ia menyerah?

Mengapa Namjoon memposisikan Seokjin sebagai sosok yang begitu mulia? Begitu cantik dan indah? Padahal, Seokjin tidak seperti itu.

Mengapa Namjoon mengiaskan seolah dirinya adalah sosok yang kecil, yang tak berdaya sehingga tak sanggup merengkuh Seokjin? Nyatanya bagi Seokjin, Namjoonlah sosok malaikat disini.

Dan, kenapa... setelah Seokjin membaca secarik kalimat yang Namjoon tulis dengan pena, ia tak rela Namjoon menyerah akan dirinya?

.

 ** _Seokjin 4_**

 _Ketika asa ini hampir putus untuk mengejarmu, kau patahkan lelahku dengan senyummu._

.

Apakah Seokjin harus tersenyum berkali-kali, agar Namjoon tidak pernah lelah untuk menggapainya?

Sialan, kenapa kini Seokjin menjadi egois sekali?

.

 ** _Seokjin 5_**

 _Aku belajar banyak; tentang indahnya waktu malam yang kita habiskan bersama._

.

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya.

Karena, Namjoon pun mengajarkan hal serupa kepadanya; tentang kue ikan hangat, tugas yang diselesaikan bersama, kantuk yang menular, juga canda yang menggema.

.

 ** _Seokjin 6_**

 _Denganmu, aku ingin menjadi senja terakhir pengantar gelap._

.

Seokjin merasa... tertampar.

Ia merasa bodoh selama ini. Ada sosok yang begitu memujanya, mendambakannya.

Seokjin baru tersadar, Namjoon yang tahu sikap Seokjin yang tidak begitu suka mengetik di ponsel. , membuatnya rela melewati beberapa distrik di tiap malam hanya untuk menyapa Seokjin. Namjoon yang rela menelpon hanya karena tak mau Seokjin yang kelelahan menggerakan kakinya untuk melangkah menemuinya. Namjoon yang memahami situasi Seokjin dan mampu mengendalikannya.

Dan Seokjin merasa brengsek. Ya, Seokjin bajingan.

Karena dirinya pun mengejar pria yang bahkan tidak terbuka sama sekali kepadanya. Ah, sial. Seokjin seperti jalang murah yang mudah bergonta-ganti perasaan. Perasaannya kepada Jaehwan goyah, dan entah mengapa hatinya menjerit menginginkan Namjoon.

 _Maaf ya, Jaehwanie.._

Enam bait saja berhasil memporak-poranda perasaan Seokjin. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan nyatanya rasa yang ia torehkan kepada Jaehwan. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Yang ia rasakan kepada Jaehwan tidak membuat dirinya merasakan geli di bagian dadanya. Tidak membuat Seokjin terlarut dalam kenyamanan saat bersama.

Jaehwan, tidak seperti Namjoon.

Baiklah, lembar terakhir.

.

 ** _Seokjin 7_**

 _Jadi, mari kita bekerja sama, untuk sebuah kisah asmara?_

.

Itu pertanyaan, atau pernyataan?

Seokjin gagal untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini. Namjoon mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini semua. Dan jika Namjoon berhasil mengucapkan dengan kedua belah bibir tebalnya pun, Seokjin rasa ia justru akan merasa merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

Sudah sejauh ini, apa Seokjin punya pilihan untuk menolak?

Pria berbahu lebar itu masih dalam mode 'belajar mencintai Namjoon'. Walau ia yakin, cepat atau lambat ia pasti jatuh untuk Namjoon. Ia siap menjadi kekasih Namjoon sekarang.

Jemarinya gemas, ingin mengotak-atik kontak Namjoon di ponselnya.

 _Ting!_

Satu notifikasi masuk, tepat disaat Seokjin menyimpan nama baru Namjoon di kontaknya.

.

 **Namjaku:** Sudah dibaca kertasnya?

.

 **—** **The end—**

* * *

Author note:

Maafkan segala kesalahan penulisan disini ya~ antara niat sama engga sih nulisnya ehe.. Bahasanya ga jelas, nanggung, cacat. Iseng-iseng ngetik eh tau-tau hampir 9k wkwk

Sebenernya ini kisah cinta temenku, ku ubah sedikit dan ., voila! Jadilah ff yang abal-abal ini. Temenku orangnya emang cuek bgt, tapi aslinya dia engga se jable Seokjin disini, ehe.

Semuanya hampir sama kayak realita. Tentang dreamcatcher, es kirm di selokan, telpon yang bilang dia ada dirumah, sampai puisi yang terakhir, semuanya nyata. Bedanya mungkin kata-katanya agak aku bakuin dikit, sama ku kembangin dikit biar ngga sama persis bgt sm kisah temenku. Jadi jika kalian berfikir kalau di dunia ini ada laki-laki seperti Namjoon disini, jawabannya ada:) mampus iri ga lu? Dilan tahun 2018 ini mah

Mind to Review?


End file.
